The present invention relates to cargo or appliance transport accessories. There are many types of straps currently available for securing different types of cargo or appliances during transport or for other purposes. Nylon webbing is used frequently for holding objects in place but the fittings which are used, if any, are often awkward to use, can cause scratching or other damage to the cargo, and are not always adaptable to different situations.
Often these straps are inelastic and do not allow for minor shifting of the cargo or for absorption of shocks or jarring motion caused during transport. This often results in strap or fitting failure, thereby rendering the strap useless. Completely elastic straps, however, do not provide adequate security and retention of cargo.
It is often difficult to secure straps without any hooks or other fittings. This is also a problem when using regular rope. Yet sometimes fittings which are supplied with such straps can cause damage to the cargo by scratching or puncturing. Furthermore, often these fittings can slip or fail due to improper design or manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,132, issued Sep. 5, 1978 is hereby incorporated by reference. This patent teaches an appliance transport accessory which attempts to overcome some of the previously noted problems associated with this type of cargo transport equipment, but which does so less efficiently. The present invention has been extensively re-engineered to greatly increase utility on a commercial and industrial scale. The primary improvements hereto obviate the need for the spherical knob of the prior patent thereby making the mechanism much more efficient and efficacious. In the prior art the elastic member has been completely redesigned so as to provide a very strong and stout mechanism which is able to be used in a wide variety of adverse conditions and by unskilled users of the invention. Finally, to enable easy adjustment, tightening and removal of the assembly, the release lever of the present invention has been added to permit release of tension in the strap material.